


Always Being There:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Pono Kaulike (Justice for All) Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Job, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slash, Stroking, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is recovering from his injuries still, that he received in Colombia, Steve is waiting on him hand & foot, Will he be grateful, or a grouch?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Being There:

*Summary: Danny is recovering from his injuries still, that he received in Colombia, Steve is waiting on him hand & foot, Will he be grateful, or a grouch?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making sure that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was comfortable, while they were spending the day outdoors. **"I hope that things ** _will be_** better for Danno, He deserves it"** , he thought to himself, as he prepared some ice tea for them. He saw that Danny had a sad expression on her face, He just wants to help him get rid of it.

 

"What's wrong, Danno ?", Steve asked out of concern, Danny just shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, We just got off of a wonderful vacation with Grace, & we are together, You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", The Blond had some tears in his eyes, & the seal asked, "What is it ?", as he wiped his eyes.

 

"It's just....I don't know how you want me after this, I mean I am dirty, & not worthy of your love", Danny composed himself, as he sniffled. "You are a survivor, & you will continue to be, I am right with you, I will always be, But I am gonna show you that you're not dirty, or worthy", as he applied the ice packs to his busted ribs. Then, when he had enough, Steve went on to his plan of showing his lover what he had in mind.

 

He proceeded to gently straddled him, & kiss & attacked his neck, intending on making Danny feeling so good, that he would forget everything that he experienced in Colombia. He attacked his nipples, & tortures them playfully. The Blond forgets the pain, & the insecurities, that he is experiencing at the moment, He was feeling everything that his lover was pouring into him.

 

Then, The Five-O Commander pulled down his lover's shorts gently, & then he wrapped his lips around his big, & delicious organ, so he could drive him crazy with love, & nothing else. "God, Steve, That feels so incredibly great", The Blond said to him, as he was enjoying every movement, that he was doing to him, He was not focused on anything, which is what Steve wanted for him, just to enjoy himself for once, He gasped, as Steve teasingly strokes him.

 

Suddenly the urge of pleasure was coming, & straight out of him, "Steve, I am gonna cum !", he exclaimed, as Steve was sucking him off, & making him sensitive, even to the slightest touch, But, Steve did not bother to pop off, he took in every single drop of semen. "Mmmm, You taste especially delicious tonight, Danno", Steve said with a smirk, as he works his lover's body all over, til he was satisfied, that Danny knows he loves him, always & forever, til the day that they die.

 

Danny took his lover firmly, & they made out like teenagers, who hadn't seen each other in a long time, & they were panting, & moaning, as they were kissing frantically, They broke the kiss for a second, as they looked at each other, & they dove right back in, which was fine with them, cause they had shut out the world, & it's the two of them, which makes them happy, Right now, They just wanted it to be the two of them, & not have responsibilities hanging around their neck.

 

Danny forgot about the pain, abuse, & the torture, that he endured, He thought about Steve, & his gentle hands all over his body, making him feel like sex is not dirty, & it is a beautiful thing between them. "I love you so much, Danno, So much, It's hurts sometimes, But I can take it", The Handsome Brunette said, as he looks into his lover's baby blue eyes, They held each other, as they were enjoying post sexual bliss, & also were cuddled up together.

 

"I love you too, Babe, More than you know, Thank you for making this the best night possible for me, I will always remember this, as one of my favorite nights with you", Steve was pleased to hear that. "Remember, I **_will always_** protect you, Danno, They would be stupid to try to take you away from me, I mean, You know I can kick some ass, So, I would do it for you", The Blond smiled, cause he **_did_** know, Steve would be "attack dog", when it comes to him,  & Grace. He hugged him closer to him, & just fell into a peaceful slumber, for the first time, since he came home from Colombia.

 

As he watched his lover sleep on, Steve vowed to his sleeping form, thinking, **"I ** _will always_** be there for you, Danno, Always, Nothing will keep me away from you, I promise"** , Once he saw that his lover was sleeping peacefully, He put out the fire in the fire pit, & joined his partner in a peaceful slumber. He just wants Danno to trust the world, & his instincts once again, & never doubt himself, cause he is a great friend, lover, father, & human being, that the former seal has ever known.

 

The next couple of days, It had been challenging for Danny, But he proved that he could handle anything that comes his way, & he knew that he had his ohana, as backup, whenever he needs them. But the most important thing, He had Steve, which meant a lot, & he would never forget that night, His lover trying to make him feel better. He vowed that he will repay him for everything, as soon as he can. **"I love him, & I _will_ always love him"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he brought coffee back for him, & his partner.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
